Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-5261392-20140630032136
// Avatar: The Last Airbender appreciation post because this show is one of the best in so many ways. // I will never get over how beautiful the characterization and development on this show is. Let's just talk about some of the main characters of the series. *You have Aang, the last airbender who was able to master all four elements, defeat the Fire Lord, and put an end to the war despite all of the tremendous obstacles and losses he faced. *There's Katara, who is a strong yet compassionate female, always looking after and protecting her loved ones. She's also pretty feminist and the war would have never come to an end if she never told off her brother about his sexist bullshit, bringing the Avatar out from the ice. *And there's Toph, who is the most excellently handled disabled character on a kid's show I've ever seen. She shows us that these "different" people are able to experience a unique perspective and can use their disability to an advantage and she's also able to crack jokes about it and her friends literally forget that she's blind. *There's also Zuko, who goes through the most beautiful character development. Simply put, he went from making it his life mission to capture the Avatar to doing everything in his power to protect him. *And Sokka, who went from seeing women as weak to appreciating their strengths and becoming stronger and wiser as he grew old, while learning the value of family. *Let's talk about Iroh, who lost his son and went through all sorts of hardship yet still remained optimistic and a good person, who took in Zuko as his own son and cared for him when he literally had no one else. *And Azula, who was so complex and a victim of circumstance and ended up having an emotional breakdown because she was so obsessed with power, that she ended up losing her mind as a result. I hate when A:TLA is grouped with kid's shows like Spongebob, Fairly Odd Parents, etc. because it is so much better than any of them. It is complex, it offers rich and diverse characters while having a beautiful way of storytelling and narration. It teaches kids excellent morals, such as - *Good is always greater than evil and good ultimately wins. *Life is filled with challenge, loss, hearbreak, and adversities, but if we look deep inside ourselves, we are able to overcome such and these hardships make us stronger and offer us a new perspective on lives. *It's possible for us to put our bad reputations behind us and change our lives, with enough hard work and dedication. *Females are equal to males in every sense and can be just as strong and badass as them. *Obsession can lead to insanity. There's nothing wrong with striving for something, but when you let your whole life revolve around it and manipulate those around you, you will face emotional breakdowns and will never be happy. *That being said, the things and people that we think are good for us may necessarily not be good for us, and vice versa. *"Different" people can have advantages and perspectives that "normal" people don't and we shouldn't treat them like they're anything less than us. They say that our childhood shapes us into who we are as adults, and if there is one thing I'm happy about it is that I was able to watch such a flawless, inspirational show growing up. It has offered me so many great morals and lessons and is part of the reason why I am who I am today.